Heat Coils
is the Quirk used by Masao. Description Heat Coils grants the user multiple, coiled heating elements which either protrude from their body or are built into it. These coils run off of the body’s natural electricity, though they are also compatible with current from other sources. The coils generate heat in direct correlation to the amount of current flowing through them and seem to be constructed from nichrome, a nickel alloy. When the coils are heated the rest of the user’s body also increases in temperature, beginning with the regions closest to the coils. In addition to heat, the coils can generate a considerable amount of light which is either orange, red, or white. Broken coils can heal overtime like bones. They are repaired and maintained through a high Nickel diet by eating foods like Navy Beans and other produce. Weaknesses Since the user is not completely immune to their generated heat, it becomes increasingly dangerous to maintain current in the coils for too long. Doing so will result in the user sustaining burns, and in more severe cases lead to heatstroke. Staying hydrated is also essential, as continuous usage of the coils will dry out the nearby skin and exhaust the user's body of water. Exterior coils must be periodically cleaned or it will inhibit their function. Any breaks that occur in the coils will also damage their effectiveness. The user is not immune to the hazardous effects of electricity from external sources, and as a result they risk being electrocuted if using it to power their coils. Usage Masao Masao's Quirk manifests coils wrapped around each of his forearms. Each is its own continuous element with part of the connection resting beneath the skin. He has four additional spiraling-circular coils embedded in the skin on his back oriented like a stove top. All six coils can be removed and regrown stronger to withstand higher temperatures, however it is cumbersome and somewhat painful to do so. Heating these coils creates a natural defense for Masao, as he can burn targets who make contact with them. At red-hot and higher temperatures the coils generate waves of heat which can be manipulated to some degree with hand motions. Offensively, Masao can strike targets directly with his coils to burn them. He can also sear those around him with the heat waves they emit. With enough amperage the light generated by the coils can be increased to blinding levels, though doing so will deplete the current at a faster rate. Exterior coils are somewhat compatible with other quirks based in heat and electricity. Through direct contact the coils can be heated to considerable levels by these quirks, sometimes to an even greater extent than their normal output. Named Super Moves * : Masao quickly heats up all four of his back coils to the degree which they emit a bright light. This can stun onlookers and is useful for covering his escape if Masao chooses to turn tail and run. * : Masao crosses his arms in a defensive stance while intensely heating all his coils. He then extends his arms outward releasing an omni-directional burst of searing hot air. * : By increasing the temperature of his arm coils to their maximum, Masao can burn and melt targets by touching them. He also emits intense heat waves which he can direct with arm gestures. This technique leaves Masao completely exhausted and also incinerates all of the hair on his arms. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks